


Hades And His Songstress

by Kasta_Fierce



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Greek Mythology
Genre: Best Friends, Family Secrets, Friendship/Love, Gen, Loss of Parent(s), Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Multi, Original Character(s), The Underworld, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasta_Fierce/pseuds/Kasta_Fierce
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened if Hades fell in love with a woman who's voice could calm his whole being.Well this is the story of how they met, dealt with obstacles and proved that even true love can exist anywhere as long as you're willing to fight for it. The story of Hades and Saphyra.
Relationships: Hades Aidoneus/Original Character(s), Persephone/Hermes
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

My name is Saphyra Lazuli I'm twenty-five years old. Yes my full name means sapphire stone. My parents wanted their daughter to have a unique name that suited her so it stuck lol. Although my father passed away when I was five years old due to an unfortunate accident that happened while he was on his way home one day from work. I can still recall hearing my mother, Euterpe sitting on the kitchen floor wailing and screaming after hearing the news of his death. She held on to me as I too cried silently. It's been tough being raised by a single parent yet we made everything work. Thankfully I still have my two best friends Hermes and Persephone in the world with me. Yet I feel as though my mom's hiding something from me. Because I also remember that we moved from the cottage three weeks later. That's also the time mom told me to be extremely careful at all times from then on as a child. One day I was on my way home from working the night shift at a cafe when it was raining and that's also the very first time I met him...Hades. Ever since that fateful encounter I knew from the moment that we locked our eyes on each other that things weren't going to be the same again.


	2. Meeting In Summer Rain

Hades

It was on a warm summer night that I laid eyes on her as she was walking in the opposite direction from myself. Never have I seen such an expression on a woman's face like this...a look of mystery and wonder. Will I be able to see her again? … Ask her name? With all of these questions running through my mind right now I better head home to my estate which most people call "Underworld Manor." Yet I honestly do hope to see her again sooner than later.

Saphyra

I swear Hermes and Persephone are always right about me. About how the feeling of the warm summer rain tends to calm me down for a little while. Well tonight's shift at the cafe went okay, but I can't seem to get what my mother told me a month ago. " Saphyra my sweet bird. Someday you'll meet the man that's meant to be your other half when you least expect it. And when you do you'll both feel like the strings of fate have intertwined into one." After recalling that conversation I end up walking through the park which is my normal shortcut home. Suddenly I stopped dead in my tracks when I see a pair of eyes belonging to a handsome man. Wondering how can a man have such a mysterious intense aura about him? While feeling as though I've known this person all my life yet tonight is the first time we've ever seen him before.

Hades

Soon after arriving home I hear my dog Cerberus running down the hallway barking since he's so glad I'm home. Yet I can't get that woman's face out of my head. I wonder could she really be...the one?


	3. Dreams Of You

"Here I am walking around in circles inside my own personal library trying to keep my mind off of her, but my efforts are futile." He says while running a hand through his hair. A few hours later Hades heads over to his bedroom, hoping that a good night's sleep will help him. As Hades slowly shuts his eyes allowing his dreams to take over that's when he began hearing a prophecy from the fates. "On the night of the first rain of summer. You'll see the woman who is destined to be your other half. Five obstacles both shall overcome to prove your love is true. For if you fail only heartache and doom will prevail." There's more to this prophecy than anyone is willing to say for the moment.

"Why can't I get his face, his scent, and his entire being out of my head?!" She says while screaming into a pillow sitting on her bed. A few minutes later Saphyra grabs her journal and begins to sketch his face fresh from memory. Short wavy hair dark as the clear night sky. Smoldering eyes filled with longing for love and life. Once she's completed the portrait of the mysterious stranger she asks before drifting off to sleep, "Who are you and will we meet again?" A few minutes later Saphyra is pulled into the realm of dreams. Where she goes to a garden of musical instruments to conquer her own inner demons. Yet she sees a person in the audience looking at her until she stops…because the features of the mysterious man's face are familiar like the face from the portrait she had finished. She walks towards him while musical notes from a piano could be heard when stepped upon. The only thing that he says to her, "You're wondering what my name is just as I wonder about yours right? I will tell you mine...it's Hades." With that he disappeared into the realm of dreams to go back to his own dream cloud. 

One thing for certain and two things for sure they're going to meet again just when the time is right. So know Saphyra knew the man's name was Hades and he doesn't know her name yet either too or does he?


	4. A Mother's Blessings

The following morning Saphyra wakes up with the drawing of Hades next to her on the nightstand. While getting ready to go meet with Hermes and Persephone to discuss party plans for her birthday. She begins humming Hades' name to a melody in her mind.

However, Hades is awake and heading to work at his bookstore called Underworld Books & More. The building itself is two stories, but most people wouldn't notice how the layout of the building's infrastructure was designed to be a bookstore with an underground nightclub. A few minutes later, after Hades had opened his shop. He checks the inventory for both the bookstore and the club. He sees an email from Hermes and Persephone requesting to throw a surprise party for their best friend in a few weeks. He answers the email by saying that the club is available for the party around then. He asks if there are any specifics that go with the theme of the party? After hashing out the details for two whole hours straight he closes his laptop and tends to his usual customers.

Meanwhile, Saphyra heads over to Persephone's flower shop to talk with her about the mysterious man she met last night. While the two ladies are sitting in the gazebo talking and laughing. A few minutes later Hermes stops by to deliver good news concerning Saphyra's birthday bash. He says happily, " I managed to reserve the new night club for your party in a few weeks!!!" Persephone smiles then asks, "You mean the same night club that Hades opened up?! Wow that's great news." Hermes then says, "Who knows maybe the birthday girl can sooth the tempest that is Hades." 

Saphyra hides the fact that she's blushing a bit when his name is brought up in conversation. So she excuses herself, hugs her best friends and leaves humming while going to her cafe. She sees her mother, Euterpe finishing up with a customer. Saphyra sits in her usual spot and begins to sketch another drawing of Hades, but this time she inscribes a poem surrounding the portrait. Euterpe stares at her daughter's love struck face and she knows that it's time for her to bestow the family blessing before her 26th birthday. For she sensed last night that now was the time to let her go live her life.


	5. A Birthday To Remember pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday wishes do come true.

Hades had managed to set up everything for Saphyra's surprise birthday party. The only thing that was missing from Hades was a gift to give her himself. Yet he knew exactly what to give her as a birthday present. He still had time to transform one of the VIP rooms into a permanent getaway space as part of her present along with a necklace that has a heart shaped like the treble and bass clef notes surrounding a moon and a star. Hades hopes that she will love it once she sees it. 

Meanwhile, Saphyra was out with Persephone and the girls having a wonderful girls' day out. Laughing, talking, just having a blast. Well let's just say that Saphyra's sense of style is somewhat tomboyish when she wants to be casual yet comfortable. She'll wear dresses as long as they're not too out of bounds so to speak. In other words Saphyra carries herself as a lady. Although since it's her birthday... Persephone and the girls are in charge of Saphyra's outfit for tonight. Hopefully she'll let go and have fun for once. Once the evening has begun to set in, Hermes is driving over to help Apollo and his band set up at the club. While trying not to get too excited for the party Persephone, Artemis and Eros are in Saphyra's room getting ready for the big birthday bash. Artemis and Perse were arguing about which dress was cuter while Saphyra shut them up by choosing the look Eros had picked out instead.


End file.
